Episode 2
When Peeta came home at 1 he was covered in flour. Head to toe in flour. I started to laugh and he smiled but was still angry. Then he said "Delly came over to the bakery for lunch and tried to help me bake a cake and bumped into with an open bag of flour and.." I smiled and so did he. He was about to walk into the newly clean carpet and yelled at him saying "Unless you want to clean that carpet again you better go outside and wash or go strait up stairs to shower...." He moans like a child and walks up stairs slowly and says "Okay Mom" he smiles and I hear the water turn on. I go to sit on the couch again and hear the door open and the loud kids come in to the kitchen. All I hear for the next ten minutes is "Give me this or Pass me that!" Then I hear Primrose scream and a bowl hitting the floor. I get up up to see whats going on and realise Finnick Jr. knocked a bowl of blue berries out of Taylor McKenzie's hands. The berry juice got all over Primrose and thats why she screamed I smile at Rue's reaction. Her jaw is dropped and her eyes are wide and staring at me now and she yells "Finnick did it!!" I look at him fearcley and he turns very pale. I open my mouth to speak and hear the water from the shower turn off then I say quietly to them "Clean this mess up, I wont say anything to your father and none of you are grounded. Now Prim, go clean your self up.." She frowns and walks up stairs. Finnick cleans the mess and Taylor, Delly, and Chase sit down with there food and start there homework. I walk over to an open window and sit on the chair next to it. I hear Rue come up and sit on the floor next to me. Her smile un-broken and so pure from the world. Then she says to me so sweetly but annoyed "Mommy, why did you and Daddy have so many kids?" I smile and turn to her "Well we started with Primrose, then we had Finnick and Taylor and then we had you. Then we had Delly and Chase first." the lying pains me but its only until shes 13. She smiles and says oh. Peeta walks down the stairs I stand up and he walks over and takes my seat. I smirk and sit on his lap. Rue laughs and lifts up her arms and I oick her up and she sits on my lap. I hear Primrose get in the shower. Finnick yells hes done and Peeta turns to me. "Hes talking about cleaning the kitchen it was his chore for the day." Peeta nods and lays his head on my shoulder. I sigh with realif and put my head on his. Rue smiles and jumps off my lap. Peeta and I sit in the silence. I hear the kids disscussing homework problems. I smiles and Peeta looks at me strangely. I tell him "We have a good good life" He says I know and we sit there again. Primrose walks down the stairs and says "Eww!" I smiles and tell her to do her homework she rolls her eyes and walks to the table. I hear Delly say "No it was an accident!" Peeta taps my hip and I get up and walk over to the table and Chase is doing every thing he can to hold in his laugh. Then he bursts out laughing. Primrose gigglles and Rue smiles. Taylor and Finnick sit there holding in the laughs. Peeta does a strange smirk and says "Hey its okay she cant cook and neither can your mom." He turns to me and I roll my eyes.and say "Welcome to the club Delly" she smiles and says "Thanks mom"